1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical sound generation device for generating musical sound by reading waveform data, a storage medium, and a musical sound generation method.
2. Related Art
A musical sound generation device is conventionally known that stores sampled waveform data and reads the data to generate musical sound of a variety of frequencies.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-157082 describes technology in which data of a sound source encoded by PCM (Pulse Coded Modulation) is read by time division, into respective time slots of respective channels in one sample cycle, to synthesize musical sounds of a plurality of channels.
In technology described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-157082, a process is repeated in which waveform data is read from memory, in time slots of respective channels, and musical sound is synthesized and outputted.
However, conventional musical sound generation devices, including the technology described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-157082, may be configured to have a shared memory in which the memory storing the waveform data is shared with another application, due to cost reduction demands.
In a case in which the memory storing the waveform data is shared, there may be an increase in the probability of collisions with regard to access to memory by plural processes, resulting in access to memory being made to wait, and leading to delays in processing.
In particular, in a case of an increase in the number of musical channels that can be simultaneously generated, this type of situation becomes conspicuous.
In this way, in a conventional musical sound generation device, processing efficiency for generating musical sound has not been sufficiently high.